Mit wehenden Fahnen
by Miss Elyc
Summary: Tyr und Harper auf sich alleine gestellt... Probleme sind vorprogrammiert.
1. Chapter 1

**Mit wehenden Fahnen  
**  
Inhalt: Tyr und Harper - das _kann_ ja nicht gut gehen...  
Altersbeschränkung: ab 14  
Hauptcharaktere: Harper und Tyr  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch das Konzept von "Andromeda: Ascendant" und ich verdiene mit dieser Story auch kein Geld

------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Aua!"  
„Halten Sie still."  
„Hey! Autsch – passen Sie doch auf!"  
„Halten Sie still. Die Scherben müssen aus Ihrer Schulter."  
„Argh – raus ziehen und nicht weiter rein stoßen. Man könnte ja eigentlich annehmen, dass Ihre ach so genetisch verbesserten Hände etwas geschickter wär – aua!"  
„Seien Sie still!"  
„Wie soll ich denn still sein, wenn ein betrunkener Nietzscheaner an meiner Schulter rumschnippelt?!"  
„Ich bin nicht betrunken. Und ich ‚schnippel' auch nicht an Ihnen herum. Ich ziehe Ihnen die Glassplitter aus der Schulter, die Sie sich zugezogen haben, als Sie durch das Fenster gesprungen sind."  
„Gesprungen? Ich wurde gestoßen - geschmissen. Ein gemeiner Mordanschlag war das!"  
„Sie haben seine Frau belästigt. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind Sie doch gesprungen – geflohen, um genau zu sein."  
„Hey, nix mit Belästigen, klar? Wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Und vor allem - woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass sie mit ihrem Macker da war. Ich meine, welche Frau geht denn mit ihrem Mann in einen solchen Schuppen?"  
„Ihm gehörte der Schuppen – den SIE ausgesucht haben, wenn ich mir recht erinnere."  
„Hören Sie auf mich anzuknurren. Ich – aua, jetzt passen Sie doch mal auf! Das letzte Mal, als ich dort war, war es dort noch viel anständiger und sauberer."  
„---"  
„Tyr? Was sollte dieses Schnauben?"  
„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?"  
„Uh, nein, lieber nicht – vor allem, wenn Sie in einer solchen Stimmung sind. Dabei bin ich es doch, der verletzt ist und langsam verblutete, während man ihm die Scherben weiter in den Körper stößt und er - hey, argh, das war nicht nötig, kapiert?"  
„Das war die letzte."  
„Sind Sie sicher? Das tut immer noch ziemlich weh – und ich will ja Ihre tolle nietzscheanische Sehfähigkeit nicht kritisieren, aber vielleicht hat der Alkohol Ihre Sinne benebelt und Sie haben ein paar Splitter übersehen?"  
„---"  
„Hey Tyr – Sie sind doch noch da, oder?"  
„Ja."  
„Warum sind Sie so still?"  
„Ich denke darüber nach, wieviel Blut Sie verlieren müssen, um bewußtlos zu werden."  
„Grmph."  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Ja?"  
„Wann meinen Sie, können wir hier wieder raus? Ich will mich ja nicht über Ihren tollen Plan, sich hier zurückzuziehen beschweren, aber meine Schulter tut wirklich weh und kalt ist mir auch. Außerdem kann ich nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich diese dunkeln Nebengassen besonders mag."  
„Wir können hier wieder raus, wenn uns der Mann des Mädchens und seine Freunde nicht mehr suchen. Sie erinnern Sie doch noch – das Mädchen, das Sie mit Ihrem nichtexistenten Charme becircen wollten."  
„Oh. Ach ja."  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Was?"  
„Hey – kein Grund, gleich unhöflich zu werden. Ich frage mich nur, wann Dylan kommt, wenn wir uns nicht melden."  
„Das dürfte noch ein wenig dauern. Wir sitzen hier erst seit zehn Minuten."  
„Oh, verdammt, es kommt mir vor wie Stunden. Und es ist so verdammt scheißkalt hier. Uargh, war das eine Ratte? Eklige Viecher. Aber hey, da gibt's eine Möglichkeit sich zu kochen – dann schmecken sie gar nicht mal so schlecht. Gut, das Fangen ist verteufelt schwierig, aber das Ragout mit..."  
„Still!"  
„Hey, was haben Sie denn gegen Ragout? Meine Mutter hat immer..."  
„Da kommt jemand!"  
„Oh."  
„---"  
„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber abhauen Tyr. Ich meine, das hört sich an, als würden da mehrere kommen und es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns unbedingt so gut wehren könnten. Ich bin verletzt und Sie sind betrunken..."  
„Ich bin nicht betrunken."  
„Na klar, dann bin ich wohl schon im Delirium und bilde mir diese Fahne ein, was? Und – aua! Hey, Sie müssen mich nicht genau an der Schulter hochziehen, in der gerade noch die ganzen Splitter steckten."  
„Tut mir leid."  
„Wieso komme ich nur auf die Idee, Sie könnten es nicht ernst meinen?"  
„Ruhe!"  
„---"  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Ja?"  
„Tyr, wie wär's mit einer kurzen Pause? Ich könnte jetzt nämlich wirklich eine gebrauchen."  
„Gut, aber nur ein paar Minuten."  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Ja?"  
„Nicht bewegen, okay? Psst – da sitzt irgendwas auf Ihrem Bein. Sie haben es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt, weil Sie so betrunken sind, aber ich glaub' das ist eine von den Ratten."  
„Ich bin nicht betrunken. Und eine Ratte kann ja wohl nicht wirklich gefährli..."  
„Tsss – für einen Nietzscheaner wissen Sie aber verdammt wenig über den Zustand der Planeten, die ihr beherrscht. Das hier sind keine normale Ratten – das ist diese Abart, die es auch auf der Erde gibt. Das ist so ähnlich wie die Nietzscheaner sich von den Menschen entwickelt haben. Das hier sind Monsterviecher – und auch noch giftig, klar? Man kann nur ein paar Stücke von ihnen essen – wenn man sie überhaupt erwischt und außerdem…."  
„Harper."  
„Ja?"  
„Das ist keine Ratte."  
„Was?"  
„Harper. Das ist keine Ratte. Das ist einfach ein Stück Abfall. Papier."  
„Oh. Wirklich?"  
„Ja."  
„Ich hätte geschworen, es war eine Ratte. Ich meine..."  
„Wir gehen weiter."  
„Okay."  
„---"  
„---"  
„Aua!"  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
„Autsch – ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mit meinem Bein gegen irgendwas gestoßen!"  
„Zeigen Sie her."  
„Seien Sie bloß vorsichtig, ja? Und was ist? Wieder Glas?"  
„Mhm."  
„Tyr? Was ist denn? Sagen Sie schon!"  
„Tja, Harper, ich befürchte, das war jetzt eine Ratte."  
„Haha, sehr witzig Tyr, Freut mich wirklich, dass Sie Ihren Sinn für Humor doch noch entdeckt haben, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass das jetzt wirklich absolut ungünstig ist."  
„---"  
„Das war doch ein Witz, nicht wahr Tyr?"  
„Nein. Ich sehe dahinten sogar noch die Ratte, die Sie gebissen hat."  
„Argh! Tyr, das vorhin war auch kein Witz, das mit dem Gift. Und jetzt wurde ich gebissen und verdammt, jetzt bin ich dran und ich..."  
„Seien Sie still!"  
„Wie soll ich denn still sein, wenn ich jeden Moment an einem verdammten Rattenbiß krepiere?"  
„Halt still – ich werde die Wunde jetzt aufschneiden."  
„Was? Sonst geht's noch gut – ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht an meinem Bein herumschneiden lassen. Das Rausziehen der Scherben vorhin war schon traumatisch genug – ich glaube ja wohl kaum, dass Sie besser werden, wenn Sie noch was Scharfes in mich hineinstecken!"  
„Nun gut, dann nicht. Gibt es irgendetwas, was ich Beka von Ihnen ausrichten soll? Letzte Worte oder so?"  
„Argh!"  
„Nun?"  
„Ok, dann schneiden Sie mich auf – aber bitte seien Sie vorsichtig. Ich mag jetzt wirklich nicht hier verbluten!"  
„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen, wenn Sie nicht wollen..."  
„Hey, ok, es tut mir leid – würden Sie mich jetzt bitte aufschneiden? Oh Himmel, dass ich das mal zu einem Nietzscheaner sagen würde – das ist wirklich hart. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass das quas—argh!"  
„Halten Sie still und zappeln Sie nicht so!"  
„Ah – wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Sie schnippeln an meine Bein rum und oua..."  
„---"  
„---"  
„Harper?"  
„---"  
„Wenigstens ist er jetzt still."  
„---"  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Ja?"  
„Das war kein Traum, nicht wahr? Das ich mit Ihnen auf irgendeinem beschissenen Planeten in einer noch beschisseneren Nebengasse rumhänge und ich von ner Ratte gebissen wurde?"  
„Nein."  
„Und Sie haben mein Bein aufgeschnitten."  
„Ja."  
„Oh, verdammt, das tut weh..."  
„Wir sollten weiter. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ihre Freunde kommen."  
„Das sind nicht meine Freunde."  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Was?"  
„Mir ist schlecht."  
„Das wundert mich nicht."  
„---"  
„---"  
„Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen?"  
„Nachdem, was Sie in den letzten Stunden gegessen und getrunken haben, würde sogar einem Magog übel werden."  
„Mmpfh – dann meinen Sie also, die Tatsache, dass ich durch ein Fenster geschmissen und von einer giftigen Ratte gebissen wurde hat nichts damit zu tun? - Ich mach' jetzt ne Pause."  
„---"  
„---"  
„---"  
„Wir müssen weiter. Ich höre bereits Ihre Freunde."  
„Haha – der Witz war das erste Mal schon dämlich. Und wissen Sie, was noch schlimmer ist als ein Nietzscheaner ohne Humor – einer, der versucht Humor zu haben!"  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Was!"  
„Oh Mann – Verzeihung, dass ich lebe. Falls es Ihrem alkoholvernebelten Gehirn entgangen ist – ich bin verletzt und außerdem ist es hier einfach widerlich glitschig. Könnten Sie vielleicht eine klitzekleines bißchen langsamer gehen? Außerdem ...argh!"

...TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

„Oh Mann – Verzeihung, dass ich lebe. Falls es Ihrem alkoholvernebelten Gehirn entgangen ist – ich bin verletzt und außerdem ist es hier einfach widerlich glitschig. Könnten Sie vielleicht eine klitzekleines bißchen langsamer gehen? Außerdem ...argh!"  
„---"  
„Oh, verdammte Scheie – tut mir echt leid, Tyr. Da bin ich ja echt gut gefallen - aber keine Sorge. Ich bin irgendwie weich gelandet – wie gut, dass Sie Ihr Kettenhemd heute nicht getragen haben..."  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„---"   
„Oh – hey Tyr, komm schon sagen Sie was! So schwer bin ich doch auch wieder nicht. Verdammt, wo ist denn da der Puls. Irgendwo muß doch dieser verblödete Puuu...Grmph!"  
„---"  
„Argh..."  
„---"  
„Loooslassen Tyr – ich krieg keine Luft mehr. Hey – grmph – ich bin's – Harper. Ah, drücken Sie jetzt noch stärker?"  
„Können Sie nicht einmal aufpassen, wo Sie hinlaufen?"  
„Hey, ich, mhm, 'tschuldigung, ich äh, bin vergiftet und – außerdem haben Sie mich gerade beinahe erwürgt!"  
„Ich bin am überlegen, ob ich es nicht vielleicht doch machen soll!"  
„Was habe ich denn gemacht?"  
„Abgesehen davon, dass wir wegen Ihnen aus der Kneipe geflohen sind, dass Sie deswegen von einer giftigen Ratte gebissen wurden und Sie uns jetzt beide auf den Boden geschmissen haben?"  
„Äh, das war jetzt doch eher ne rhetorische Frage…"  
„---"  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
„Mein Bein ist gebrochen."  
„Was? Sie machen nen Scherz, oder? Das meinen Sie doch nicht ernst, oder?"  
„Doch."  
„Oh, verdammte Scheie! Was ist? Können Sie trotzdem laufen?"  
„Was glauben Sie denn? Denken Sie allen Ernstes, ich würde mich von so etwas wie einem gebrochenen Bein aufhalten lassen?"  
„Mhm, heißt das jetzt, wir können wirklich weiter oder wollten Sie nur einen auf harten Kerl machen?"  
„---"  
„Haben Sie gerade GEKNURRT?"  
„---"  
„Äh, ich nehme die Frage zurück. Also, mhm, dann können wir doch los, oder? Oder vielleicht sollten Sie ihr Bein erst noch schienen – ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass Sie ein furchtbar harter Hund sind und keine Schmerzen haben und sowieso total cool, aber ich denke, Ihr Bein würde es Ihnen danken."  
„Danke für den sehr hilfreichen Hinweis, Mr. Harper. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie solche profunde medizinische Kenntnisse haben, aber ich bin gerade dabei, mir das Bein zu schienen."  
„Uh, ich denke, das nennt man dann ätzenden Sarkasmus, was? Soll ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen? Ich meine, es ist normalerweise sehr schwierig, sich das Bein selbst zu schienen. Selbst für einen Nietzscheaner."  
„Wissen Sie denn, wie so was geht?"  
„Pff, wenn Sie wüßten! Natürlich kann ich Beine schienen – ich war früher der beste Beinschiener des ganzen Viertels. Jeder ist zu mir hingekommen und wollte das Bein von mir geschient haben – ohne Schei! Es gab Tage, da standen die Leute mit gebrochenen Beinen bei mir Schlange – weil ich so einen tollen Ruf hatte!"  
„Seien – Sie – still!"  
„Hey, ich will Sie nur von den Schmerzen ablenken, das ist alles. Aber bitte, ICH will mich ja auch nicht aufdrängen. Hab' ich gar nicht nötig! Also, ich zähl jetzt bis drei, dann geht's los. Alles klar? Ok, dann eins – „  
„---"  
„Okay, alles in Butter. Toll geschient, was? Sehen Sie nur, ich habe hier das Stück Rohr genommen, um's zu stabilisieren. War auch ein schön sauberer Bruch. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht wirklich bis drei gezählt habe, aber das war so ein Trick, damit die Leute sich entspannen. In dem Moment, in dem ich drei gesagt hätte, hätten Sie sich nämlich total verspannt und wie hätte ich denn da..."  
„Das weiß ich alles, Mr. Harper. Wenn Sie fertig sind, Ihr nicht vorhandenes Können zu preisen, können wir vielleicht wieder losgehen, bevor Ihre Freunde wieder da sind."  
„Das sind NICHT meine Freunde. Habe ich das vielleicht schon mal erwähnt? Denn Sie scheinen es ja immer wieder zu vergessen…"  
„---"  
„Ganz schön unheimlich hier, was? Uargh, das erinnert mich an eine der Gruselgeschichten, die ich bei Beka gelesen habe. Wissen Sie, da waren auch zwei in einer Gasse und…"  
„Wenn Sie nicht endlich still sind, wird es gleich nur noch einer sein!"  
„Oh, Sie wollen Selbstmord begehen? Ist das nicht ziemlich unnietzcheanisch? Und was soll…"  
„---"  
„Ouch, das war echt nicht nötig! Mir so in die Rippen zu stoßen – damit aber auch wirklich ganz zum Krüppel werde, oder was? Wohin gehen wir eigentlich? Ich hab echt langsam keine Lust mehr, mit Ihnen durch die Dunkelheit zu schlappen, verfolgt, verletzt, vom Blutverlust geschwächt – und als Begleiter einen betrunkenen Nietzscheaner mit gebrochenen Bein…"  
„---"  
„Ähm…Sie haben schon wieder geknurrt, oder?"  
„---"  
„Ich frag mich, wo Dylan bleibt…"

„Der wird nicht kommen, bevor wir wirklich lange vermisst sind. Das wird also noch ein bisschen dauern."  
„Oh…da könnten Sie recht haben. So ein Mist. Mir ist nämlich echt schlecht."  
„---"  
„Das ist Ihnen scheißegal, oder?"  
„Wollen Sie wirklich eine Antwort auf Ihre Frage haben?"  
„Nein…ehm, lieber nicht. Dann leide ich eben still vor mich hin…"  
„Schön wär's…"  
„Was?"  
„Nichts."  
„Oh, aber Sie haben doch was gesagt, oder nicht? War es denn was Peinliches? Oder so? Vielleicht..."  
„Ruhe!"  
„---"  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„JA!"  
„Können wir noch eine Pause machen? Mir ist schlecht und schwindelig und irgendwie wird gerade alles so taub..."  
„Nicht zufällig Ihre Zunge, oder?"  
„Tyr, geben Sie die Hoffnung auf – ich werde noch reden, wenn ich im Sterben liege. Und wenn's nur ist, um Sie zu ärgern."  
„Das habe ich befürchtet. Dann machen wir eben noch eine Pause. Aber nur eine kurze."  
„Alles klar."  
„---"  
„Ganz schön unheimlich hier, oder?"  
„---"  
„---"  
„Harper? Wir müssen weiter."  
„---"  
„Harper?"  
„---"  
„Schnarcht dieser Kludge etwa?"  
„AARG! Aua! Hören Sie auf mich zu befummeln!"  
„Ich befummele Sie nicht. Ich wecke Sie auf!"  
„Na danke – noch liebevoller ging's jetzt wohl nicht, was?"  
„Nein."  
„Sheesh, Entschuldigung, daß ich lebe!"  
„Entschuldigung nicht angenommen."  
„Haha...wow...der Alkohol macht sie wirklich witzig. NICHT!"  
„Mr. Harper."  
„Ja?"  
„Wenn Sie wollen, daß ich keine Bemerkungen mehr über Ihre Freunde in der Kneipe mache, dann hören Sie gefälligst auf über meinen angeblich gesteigerten Alkoholpegel zu reden."  
„Hey, da gibt es aber gewisse Unterschiede!"  
„Ach ja?"  
„Ja! Das mit den Freunden ist einfach nicht witzig, aber das mit dem Alkohol stimmt!"  
„---"  
„Langsam wird das mit dem Knurren auch langweilig. Sie könnten doch auch mal grunzen. So als Abwechslung...autsch! Warum haben Sie mich geschlagen?"  
„Abwechslung."  
„Ah...ähm...touché. Und für einen Nietzscheaner gar nicht schlecht..."  
„---"  
„Tyr?"  
„Ja."  
„Ich glaub...ich..."  
„Was?"  
„Mir ist so..."  
„Harper?"  
„---"  
„Harper!"  
„---"  
„Soviel zu den tollen Ideen unseres tollen Captains! Sie müssen nur aufpassen, daß Harper nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Für Sie doch kein Problem! Das nächste Mal kann er selbst auf seinen kostbaren Ingenieur aufpassen!"  
„---"  
„Und was hat Harper überhaupt gegessen? Wie kann jemand, der so klein ist, soviel wiegen?"  
„...nicht...klein..."  
„Oh, Sie leben ja immer noch."  
„...leider..."  
„Und ausnahmsweise sind wir mal einer Meinung."  
„...ha...ha..."  
„Wir sind gleich da."  
„...wo...?"  
„Ich werde von einer öffentlichen Kommstation aus die Andromeda rufen."  
„...Idee...nicht...schlecht..."  
„Natürlich ist sie nicht schlecht. Ich bin nur erstaunt, daß Sie als Genie nicht darauf gekommen sind."  
„...Wurf...aus...dem...Fenster...Rattenbiß...vergiftet..."  
„Das ist ja alles sehr interessant, aber nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung. Im Gegenteil, müßte der Druck nicht dafür sorgen, daß Sie dann besonders gute Ideen haben?"  
„...hasse...Sie..."  
„Das ist alles, was Sie als Antwort haben? Ich bin fast enttäuscht."  
„...schlecht..."  
„Was?"  
„...mir...ist..._schlecht_..."  
„Nun, das...einen Moment. Wagen Sie es NICHT!"  
„---"  
„Harper."  
„---"  
„---"  
„...uups..."  
„Sie...Sie..."  
„...nicht...aufregen..."  
„Sie haben sich gerade auf meinen Rücken übergeben."  
„...ehm... tschul'igung...?"  
„---"  
„...Glück...kein Kettenhemd...sonst...Rost..."  
„Was bin ich für ein Glückspilz! Seien Sie glücklich, daß im Moment krank sind, sonst würde ich..."  
„...nicht...extra..."  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, inwieweit ich dieser Aussage Glauben schenken kann."  
„---"  
„Außerdem...da kommt jemand!"  
„...argh..."  
„Psst!"  
„---"  
„Wer da?... Dylan?"

_Epilog_

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" Harper sah auf und blickte auf Dylans Stiefel. Wow, waren die sauber. Wie kriegte Dylan das nur hin? Ob er irgendwie Rommie dazu brachte, ihm die Stiefel zu putzen?  
Harper traute sich nicht, den Kopf in den Nacken zu lecken – irgendwie war sein Gleichgewichtssinn auch nicht mehr das, was er mal gewesen war. Und hier unten auf dem Boden zu hocken, war wirklich bequem. Irgendwie. Neben sich konnte Harper spüren, wie Tyr sich bewegte und dabei mit seinem geschienten Rohr-Bein leicht gegen seine Schulter stieß.  
„Das ist...eine lange Geschichte...", begann Tyr. Harper seufzte. Oh ja, das war sie. Und Dylan würde alles brühwarm erklärt bekommen. Harper wagte einen schrägen Blick hinauf zu Tyr, der auch gerade hinunter schaute. Einen Moment blickten sie sich stumm an – und dann wurde Harper klar, was er in Tyrs dunklen Augen sah. War das...Humor? Während er sich noch von dieser Erkenntnis zu erholen versuchte, hörte er wieder Tyrs tiefe Stimme. „Nun", sagte Tyr. „Zusammengefaßt kann man wohl sagen, daß wir einige Probleme mit der einheimischen Bevölkerung und der hiesigen Tierwelt hatten." Trockener konnte eine Stimme wirklich nicht sein. Harper schielte hoch zu Dylan und spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel anfingen zu zucken, als er den verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck des Captains sah.  
„Das ist alles?", fragte Dylan noch mal nach. Harper blickte wieder hoch zu Tyr, der wieder runter zu ihm blickte, und obwohl sie sich eindeutig nicht anlächelten, so bemerkte Harper das Zucken in Tyrs Mundwinkeln, ganz ähnlich zu dem, das er selber spürte. Ob sie verrückt geworden waren? Vielleicht gab es hier irgendeine Krankheit, eine Epidemie, die das Gehirn auflöste und... Harper blinzelte, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.  
„Kommen Sie, Mr. Harper. Bringen wir Sie zur Maru. Sie ist gleich um die Ecke." Dylan zog Harper hoch, der benommen die Augen schloß und sich dann gegen Dylan lehnte. Langsam und vorsichtig humpelten sie zur Maru, Tyr mal wieder stoisch ohne Ende, Harper ausnahmsweise auch mal zu erschöpft, um was zu sagen.  
Als sie die Maru erreicht hatten, atmeten alle auf. Beka kam ihnen entgegen. Harper fand, sie hatte nur selten besser ausgesehen und versuchte sie anzulächeln. Schien nicht zu klappen, denn sie blickte ihn einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn an und seufzte dann.  
„Man kann euch wirklich nicht für eine Minute alleine lassen", meinte sie zu Tyr. Der knurrte leise, was Beka aber – zu Harpers Vergnügen – nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien. Im Gegenteil. Das war doch eindeutig ein Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht. Harper lächelte schwach und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr auf Dylan. Seine Beine fühlten sich wirklich seltsam an. Der Captain schob, trug und zerrte ihn weiter, anscheinend auf dem Weg zu der kleinen medizinischen Notfallecke auf der Maru. Hinter sich konnte Harper Bekas laute Stimme hören.  
„Kommen Sie, Tyr – ich helfe Ihnen." Tyr brummte irgendwas. „Ja, ich weiß, daß Sie das auch selber schaffen, aber ich würde gerne _heute_ abheben und nicht erst in zehn Jahren. Will ich wissen, warum Sie ein Rohr am Bein haben? ... Dachte ich es mir doch." Einen Moment Schweigen, während Dylan Harper vorsichtig auf eine der Liegen sinken ließ. Erleichtert schloß der die Augen. Kurz spürte er etwas Kühles an seinem Nacken (anscheinend eine Injektion), dann breitete sich angenehme Schläfrigkeit in ihm aus. Er war schon fast eingeschlafen, als er Bekas klare Stimme hörte.  
„Setzen Sie sich Tyr, dann schauen wir uns mal Ihr meisterhaft geschientes Bein an." Harper spürte wieder dieses Lächeln, das an seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte. „Und dann können wir auch..." Beka stockte. „Warten Sie mal – Tyr! Ist das etwa eine Fahne, die ich da rieche?" Und mit einem glücklichen Grinsen im Gesicht schlief Harper an. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, wieder mit Tyr loszuziehen.

_Ende_


End file.
